Our Day Has Come
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: " Je sais qu'il faut toujours être en retard pour faire une impression, mais on risque d'arriver au mauvais moment dans la chanson " te taquine une voix derrière toi, et tu relèves la tête pour apercevoir dans le miroir le reflet de ta femme qui t'observe, les bras croisés depuis le pas de la porte.


Tu soupires une fois de plus en te tournant devant la glace, tes mains se posant comme par réflexe sur la petite bosse que forme à présent ton ventre, essayant de te voir sous les angles possibles et imaginables.

Tu ne portes qu'un soutien-gorge et un vieux bas de jogging de danse – tu es censée être en train de te préparer à partir depuis déjà vingt minutes, mais tu ne peux dégluer ton regard du miroir depuis que tu as enlevé ton t-shirt, et surtout du reflet de ton ventre.

« Je sais qu'il faut toujours être en retard pour faire une impression, mais on risque d'arriver au mauvais moment dans la chanson » te taquines une voix derrière toi, et tu relèves la tête pour apercevoir dans le miroir le reflet de ta femme qui t'observe, les bras croisés depuis le pas de la porte.

« Ça sera encore plus drôle si ça met Berry en rogne » tu ricanes, et Brittany sourit avant de s'approcher vers toi pour poser ses mains sur ton ventre et papillonner des baisers sur ta nuque.

Tu te laisses faire – tu as toujours été incapable de lui résister de toute façon – et tu poses tes mains sur les siennes.

« Britt … tu vas encore me dire que c'est les hormones … mais je ne perdrai jamais ce ventre d'éléphant, et quand j'aurais accouché, tu ne voudras plus de moi … » tu commences à soupirer. Brittany sourit et passe doucement un bras autour de ta taille pour que tu lui fasses face.

« Mon ange, tu pourrais gagner cinquante kilos, perdre tes bras et tes jambes ou décider de te raser la tête, je t'aimerai toujours avec la même force et la même puissance, je te l'ai juré le jour de notre mariage. Et tu sais mieux que personne que je n'ai envie que de toi, tout le temps et toujours. Tu vas peut-être me trouver folle mais je te trouve sexy à ravir avec ce petit bidon, et j'ai bien envie de te le montrer … »

Tu ne réponds pas, et ferme les yeux, ta tête reposant doucement contre son épaule. Britt connait ton corps mieux que personne, sûrement mieux que toi, et sait parfaitement la vision que tu as de toi-même.

Elle a été là quand tu vomissais tes repas dans les toilettes et que tu te poussais encore et encore plus fort pendant les entraînements, parfois jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Elle a été la seule à remarquer tes côtes saillantes et tes bras trop maigres pour quelqu'un qui mangeait au moins une fois par semaine à Breadstix.

Elle ne t'a jamais jugé après ton opération, et elle une des seules personnes à savoir pourquoi tu l'as fait.

Elle a toujours été là, et elle t'a toujours aimé quand toi tu ne pouvais pas t'aimer toi-même.

« Tu sais pourquoi tu es encore plus belle qu'avant à mes yeux ? Parceque tu portes notre bébé, San. » Ses doigts se mettent à danser sur ton ventre rebondi, parcourant les courbes et les lignes qui commencent à s'y dessiner, et tu suis leurs mouvements des yeux, ébahie. « C'est un miracle pour moi, pour nous, pour la famille qu'on est en train de créer. Tu vas m'offrir un bébé, mon ange, et c'est le plus beau cadeau qui soit »

Elle plonge ses yeux bleus comme l'océan dans les tiens, et tu vois tout l'amour et toute la passion qu'ils contiennent, tout ce dont tu as besoin pour être heureuse le restant de ta vie. Et tu lui rends le même regard, parceque tu n'es pas capable de la regarder autrement et puis merde, tu es complètement dingue de cette fille.

Parfois tu te demandes ce que tu as fait, toi, pour la mériter elle. La fille que tu étais à quinze ans et qui pensait qu'elle finirait marié à un riche joueur de football n'en reviendrait sûrement pas.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont le voir ? »

On pourrait encore croire que la petite bosse qui recouvre l'endroit où autrefois existaient des abdos est due à quelques burgers de trop, mais tu sais que beaucoup ne seront pas dupes, et surtout pas Mercedes qui suspecte quelque chose de louche depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Vous avez décidé de ne rien dire à personne avant la réunion, et vous auriez bien aimé garder la surprise encore un peu, le temps d'être sorties de la zone de sureté au moins.

Seuls vos parents sont au courant, et Quinn bien sûr, parcequ'elle a toujours tout su, depuis vos premières inséminations jusqu'au jour où tu as découvert dans votre petite salle de bain la croix bleue sur le test de grossesse que tu as ensuite montré à Britt le soir même. Tu te sens un peu mal de n'avoir rien dit à Mercedes, qui est votre meilleure amie au même titre que Quinn, mais vous saviez bien que si vous lui annonciez, elle volerait tout de suite à New York, et avec le nouvel album qu'elle prépare, ce n'est pas le moment pour elle de se distraire. Elle saura tout en temps voulu, bien entendu, tout comme les autres.

« Ils vont être distraits par le bébé le plus gay de tous les temps, si tu veux mon avis » sourit malicieusement Britt, et tu éclates de rire.

« Britt … »

« Il ne faudrait pas voler la vedette à la progéniture de Madame StJames, en plus » rajoute narquoisement ta femme, et tu secoues la tête.

« Je commence à croire que c'est moi la plus gentille de nous deux et que tu fais juste semblant de tolérer tout le monde depuis le début »

Brittany se resserre contre toi alors que tu essaies de lui échapper en riant, et embrasse ta joue.

« Je ne peux ni nier, ni confirmer » rit elle « Mais au moins tout le monde aura les yeux tournés vers Rachel et personne ne fera attention à toi »

« Sauf toi »

« Je fais _toujours_ attention à toi, mon ange »

Tu te penches vers elle pour l'embrasser, et te détaches enfin de son étreinte pour aller t'habiller.

« Je persiste à penser qu'ils auraient dû garder les œufs de Q, parceque bonjour le mélange entre Berry et les Wonder Twins que ça va donner … »

« Ou ils auraient pu faire une omelette avec les œufs de Q et de Rachel, ça aurait fait un bébé blond au gros nez »

« Je pense pas que la génétique marche comme ça, Bébé »

« Notre bébé à nous sera parfait, en tous cas »

« Il l'est déjà » tu souris « Je dois m'habiller en blanc, c'est ça ? »

« Blanc et rouge c'est le dress code » sourit Britt en montrant d'une main sa tenue « Tu devrais mettre ta robe blanche, celle que t'as acheté le mois dernier »

« Celle-là ? » tu demandes en sortant la robe du placard

« Parfaite »

« Elle est pas trop … » tu commences, mais Brittany se lève et t'embrasse dans le cou.

« Elle est parfaite, et tu seras parfaite dedans, et maintenant je me demande si c'est une bonne idée que tu la mettes alors que je n'aurai envie que d'une seule chose, c'est de te l'arracher … »

Tu glousses contre elle, et repousse ses mains baladeuses pour pouvoir enfiler ta robe tranquille.

« Reste sage le temps que je m'habille » tu ordonnes, et ta femme fait une petite grimace triste.

« Si je ne peux pas toucher, je m'en vais »

« Je croyais qu'on allait être en retard ? » tu protestes, alors que Britt sort de votre chambre « Bébé ! T'en vas pas ! »

« Je vais juste me repoudrer ! Et toi habilles toi, parcequ'on va rater notre entrée phénoménale »

« C'est ça … » tu grognes « Si il y en a un seul qui se met à chanter après I Lived, je te jure que je m'en vais »

« Arrête de faire semblant, plus personne n'y croit » elle rit depuis la salle de bains. Tu essaies de protester, mais Brittany rigole trop pour y croire.

« Pourquoi plus personne n'a peur de moi comme avant ? » tu te plains

« Peut-être parceque t'es la personne la plus nounours qui soit ? »

« Britt ! » tu éclates de rire aussi alors qu'elle passe le tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte « C'est pas en faisant des réflexions comme ça que les gens vont avoir peur de moi ! »

« C'est ça, Black Mamba » dit Britt en roulant des yeux « En attendant, ton portable a sonné, je crois »

« Tu me le passes ? »

Brittany te tend ton portable, et en effet tu as trois nouveaux messages.

 **De Cedes, Reçu à 10 :23 : _Satan, tu m'avais pourtant dit que vous arriviez par l'avion de dix heures ! Puck vient de m'envoyer un message pour me dire qu'il passait vous prendre chez tes parents ? Vous êtes déjà à Lima et tu m'as rien dit ! Ça va barder !_**

 **De Puck, Reçu à 10 : 44 : _San, je viens de récupérer Lauren, à quelle heure je passe vous prendre ?_**

 **De Dave K. Reçu à 10 : 56 : _San, tu peux me rappeler la salle ? Dans le mail de Rachel c'était l'auditorium, mais ça me parait bizarre …_**

« Bon, Cedes va nous tuer, Britt » tu dis en répondant à Puck que Pierce tient à vous emmener dans la vieille voiture de son père, puis à Dave que oui c'est bien l'auditorium, et que vous pouvez vous retrouver devant s'il veut.

« Je t'avais dit de lui envoyer un message hier soir pourtant … » lance Britt depuis la salle de bains, où elle est repartie se maquiller.

« Je sais, je sais ... je l'appelle ! » tu lances.

Elle répond à la première sonnerie, ce qui te laisse croire qu'elle n'est pas si occupée que ça ?

 _« Tana, ravie d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Vous êtes encore en vie donc ? »_

« Ça va, ça va Cedes … Le père de Britt est venu nous chercher hier soir et on a complètement oublié de t'envoyer un texto … Je suis désolée, t'es contente ? »

 _« Je pensais pas entendre ces mots venant de ta bouche un jour »_

« Très drôle. Ah vraiment, très drôle. Tu vas en entendre d'autres, des mots qui vont sortir de ma bouche si tu continues à - »

 _« Oui, oui, BREF ! Comment vous y aller ? »_

« Pierce veut nous déposer … Et tu connais mon beau-père, incapable de dire non … On doit t'amener aussi ? »

 _« Pas la peine, Sam vient me chercher »_

« Sam ? »

La tête de Britt passe à nouveau par l'ouverture de la porte, et elle te murmure _où est Ryan ?_ , ce à quoi tu réponds d'un hochement de tête.

 _« Oui, il m'a envoyé un message hier pour me dire qu'il voulait me présenter sa nouvelle copine, et on a commencé à parler … Et pour finir il vient me chercher tout à l'heure »_

« Avec sa nouvelle copine ? »

 _« Non, elle ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, elle doit travailler »_

« Et Ryan, il est où ? »

 _« Il est resté à LA »_

« Cedes, t'es en train de me dire que t'as laissé ton mec à Los Angeles, et que Sam vient te chercher sans sa copine demain ? Et que vous serez tous les deux tout seuls le temps d'aller à Mc Kinley ? Wanky … »

 _« C'est pas ce que tu crois, Tana … »_

« Alors tu m'expliques vachement mal »

 _« Il y a plus rien entre Sam et moi, tu le sais bien, et puis sa copine est vraiment gentille »_

Elle peut essayer de t'entuber autant qu'elle veut avec sa voix mielleuse et ses arguments travaillés, tu la connais par cœur, et tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas plus rien entre elle et Sam, quoiqu'elle en dise.

« C'est ça, ouais ! Et mon cul c'est du poulet peut-être ? »

Un petit gloussement se fait entendre depuis la salle de bain, et tu crois entendre un discret _non, je peux confirmer que c'est pas du poulet,_ et tu zippes comme tu peux ta robe d'une main en sautillant vers la salle de bain pour que ta femme t'aide, alors que Mercedes continue à se plaindre à l'autre bout du fil.

" Oui, bon, tu me raconteras tout à l'heure" tu grognes dans la téléphone alors que Brittany se glisse derrière toi pour finir de fermer ta robe "T'auras des comptes à nous rendre, crois moi"

" Oui, crois la" glousse Britt dans le portable

 _" Non, mais Britt écoute -"_ tente de dire Mercedes, mais trop tard, Brittany a déjà commencé à t'enlacer par derrière, et ton esprit est totalement ailleurs.

" Ne sois pas en retard !" tu lances dans le portable avant de raccrocher, totalement au nez et à la barbe de ta meilleure amie, ce qui serait considéré comme extrêmement malpoli si elle n'y était pas si habituée.

" C'est un peu mal venu de ta part de lui dire de ne pas être en retard, tu penses pas ?" rit Brittany, mais tu te retournes dans ses bras, et glisse tes bras autour de ses épaules.

" Chut ... tais-toi et embrasse moi"

Britt ne se le fait pas répéter deux fois, et alors qu'elle t'embrasse encore et encore, tu te demandes si finalement il n'y a pas des choses plus intéressantes à faire avec ta femme cet après-midi qu'aller chanter les chœurs sur une chanson avec tous tes anciens camarades de classe - et certains dont tu ne connais même pas le nom - mais ta femme finit par se détacher de toi, et tu as beau protester, elle argumente que si vous ratez cette réunion, vous le regretterez toute votre vie. Et puis après tout, vous êtes rentrées à Lima juste pour ça.

" Puck voulait venir nous chercher alors ?" elle te demande en partant dans l'entrée chercher vos chaussures

" Il voulait ouais, mais je lui ai dit que ton père nous emmenait ... Il doit être chez Lauren en ce moment "

" C'est bien qu'ils se remettent ensemble" sourit ta femme en revenant dans la pièce, tes talons dans la main " Ça fera du bien à Puck de ravoir une relation sérieuse"

" La première depuis quoi, quatre ans ?" tu soupires "J'adore Puck, mais je pense qu'il restera un grand gamin à vie"

" Attends, il est en train de prendre sa vie en main plus que jamais ... Depuis qu'il travaille chez Burt, il est devenu beaucoup plus mur "

" Mature" tu corriges par habitude

" - et franchement, je pense que revenir avec Lauren lui fera beaucoup de bien" elle conclut, en enfilant joyeusement ses bottes.

Et toi, tu la regarde sans rien dire, complètement bouche bée, parceque ta femme voit toujours le bien dans les gens, toujours, et franchement tu ne penses pas que tu pourrai l'aimer plus que tu l'aimes maintenant.

" Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?"

" Pour rien " tu hoches des épaules en souriant doucement "T'es juste une belle personne"

" Et bonne en plus" elle rajoute dans un clin d'oeil "Je crois que Papa est dehors"

En effet, un énorme concert de klaxons se fait entendre devant la porte de la maison où tu as grandit, agrémenté de quelques insultes des voisins, et tu sais qu'il ne vaut mieux pas faire attendre Pierce parcequ'il va encore croire qu'il sait tromper de maison et repartir sans vous, comme la dernière fois.

" Prête ? "

Elle te tend sa main gauche, sa main où brillent ses alliances depuis cinq ans maintenant, et tu l'attrapes en souriant.

« Prête. »

« Alors vamos ! » elle lance en souriant de toutes ses dents, et tu ne peux t'empêcher de te pencher vers elle pour lui voler un dernier baiser, parceque elle est peut-être la créature la plus adorable sur terre, surtout depuis qu'elle passe des heures avec ton abuela à essayer d'apprendre l'espagnol Portoricain de tes racines.

« Allons amuser cette bande de losers »


End file.
